The Secret of a Pirate
by RillFipher
Summary: Blake is a 17 year old pirate who is hiding a big secret. She is the daughter of Hook, and gets told to hate Peter Pan, but ends up doing the exact opposite. Only one person on the entire island knows her secret, and it's not even her own father. (Peter's design is based off of the one in Once Apon A Time)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Blake. I live on Neverland's shores. My father is Captain Hook. He doesn't know that I am a girl, and I'm fine with that. The only girls on the island are mermaids and women from the Piccaninny Tribe of Indians. All of them were stuck up as I was told, and all had flowers in their hair and sat around on their butts all day. True it would be nice to stop working for a while, but people would get suspicious.

When I started to develop, I had to steal bandages and wrap up my chest to keep it flat, as a skinny seventeen year old boy would appear. I wore a white shirt, a long black trench coat, a big black belt, and tan pants. On my feet I wore black leather boots that stretched up to my knees. For my hair I had black dreadlocks, and I wore a grey bandana to keep it out of my face. My face looked like a boy's would, making it so much easier to pretend. When I was born, the whole island heard in an instant. Of course I was born off of the island until I turned seventeen so I could grow up and learn how to work.

I was Hook's second hand man, at his side all the time. The one trait I had from him was my blue eyes. They had a black ring around them, and a cyan colored middle. Nobody really noticed them unless I was killing them. I usually had a sword, but once in a while I had gun.

Although I had a lot in common with Hook, I didn't have his hate for Peter Pan. He had never really done anything to me, and it was fascinating how he could fly. Really I just wanted to meet him, but, you know, my dad was Captain Hook. So for now I just had to pretend I was going to kill him.

I woke up with the darkness still around me. I had insomnia, meaning it was hard for me to sleep at night. I lit a candle next to my bed and checked the clock. It was about four in the morning, and every other pirate was asleep. I walked out of the small room Hook had made for me and stood at the railing of the ship. The stars twinkled, and I smelt rain. It hadn't rained in couple weeks, so there had to be some cloud forming somewhere.

I looked down and realized I hadn't put on my wrap yet, and I couldn't chance anyone seeing me like this. I tiptoed back to my cabin, grabbing the bandages from behind my dresser. I put it on along with my clothes.

When I stepped back out I went to the small kitchen we had in the boat. I grabbed some bread and bit into it, my mouth watering. Once I finished I traveled back up to the deck, leaning on the mast. I was staring at the water when a black figure crossed the sky. I cocked my eyebrow, standing up straight and striding to the edge. I looked out across the water.

I shrugged.

"You're being paranoid." I mumbled to myself. I was about to turn when something struck me across the head. I fell to the deck and everything went black.

When I came to I was hanging upside down. My eyes adjusted to a group of twenty or so boys in front of me. At the front was the infamous Peter Pan. He had light brown short hair, and wore a dark faded jacket, a belt around his waist. He had brown pants and a brown shirt underneath his jacket. He held a knife in one hand, and looked furious. I smirked and folded my arms, raising my eyebrow.

"How was I taken down by some Lost Boys?" I said. While I looked from face to face I noticed they all were about my age.

"A-actually it was just Peter." Someone spoke up from the back of the crowd. I chuckled.

"Well, Peter Pan, you have anything to say?" I asked.

"Pirates are our enemies, so if any come to our camp, they get sentenced to death." As he said it the smirk dropped from my face and my eyes grew. They were going to kill me.

'Your death, Hook will just hate you more." I said. I inwardly sighed. That was even more motive to kill me, I'm Hooks daughter. Peter smirked.

"So you're the infamous Blake?" Peter asked rhetorically. "I think we have even more reason to execute you then. You have killed five Lost Boys, all of them about ten or eleven. All of them had a good chance at life." He said. I noticed a searing pain in his eyes. I had killed them, there's no point in denying that, but I never knew they were so young.

"Pshh, I bet you can't even name them." I said, keeping up my hard act.

"Julian, Connor, Lex, Dan, and Phillip." Peter said without hesitating. I opened my mouth, waiting for a snarky remark to come out, but the only sound was my breathing. I closed it, frowning. "I think there has been enough small talk. We want you gone as soon as possible." Peter said, shaking out of his pained state. The Lost Boys cheered, and one cut my feet loose, and tied my hands. They walked me to the very top of Neverland's highest mountain. I looked over the edge, and saw the ninety foot drop from the top, making my stomach flutter with butterflies.

I needed a plan, and quickly. I needed something I had never told anybody, something that could go against all there ways. Something not even my own dad knew. An idea flashed into my brain. I turned around to face Peter. I leaned in a little, just so only he could hear me.

"Now, now, Peter, you wouldn't want to wreck your perfect killing ticket." I taunted.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"I mean, you wouldn't want to kill a girl. Now would you?" I said. "It would basically be the equivalent of killing, hmm, Wendy? Was that her name?" I mocked. Of course I knew her name and what happened to her. She left Neverland because she started to hate it. It got boring for her. I leaned back, grinning at his astonished face. "Bet you didn't know Hook had a _daughter_ , Peter." I remarked.

Before I could say anything more, a lost boy picked me up and started to walk towards the edge.

"You wouldn't want to do anything like that now would you Peter?" I yelled over the din of the Lost Boys chants. I turned my head to look at him, but he just stood there. When I turned back, I saw the sun rising over the horizon. This was it, this was my final moment. The sun rising. The Lost Boys chanting. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. "You're killing me like how I killed your boys, Peter." The Lost Boy who was carrying me set me on my knees right at the edge. I sobbed at the idea of dyeing. I would never see my father ever again. A final idea popped into my mind. It might save me, but not my dignity.

"Please, Peter. Please. Don't do this, you'll regret it. Please." I begged, crying genuinely. "Please, Peter." I whispered. The Lost Boy behind me held up his foot to kick me off, when something crashed into my side. I hit my head onto a rock, and my vision went fuzzy, but I willed myself to not pass out. I heard a growl from on top of me. The weight lifted and I saw what it was. No, who it was. I smirked, and stood next to them.

"You always have good timing," I started. "Dad."

 _ **OK, I have so many Fanfics going, but I couldn't resist a good story idea. This may be a one chapter thing, depending on how many views it gets. If it gets twenty I will continue, if not I will mark it complete. Remember to review to help me improve, and I will answer any questions if you have them. Thanks for reading! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you this already, Blake, don't leave the ship." He answered. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for a weapon. He shoved his gun into it and I aimed it at the shocked Lost Boys.

"I didn't really have a choice. They knocked me out and now here we are." I said, keeping my eyes on the lost boys. My cheeks were still glittering with tears, and I wiped them away, ashamed my dad had seen me at my weakest point.

"You and your excuses." He said, smirking. All of the Lost Boy's shocked faces had turned to fury, and Peter stepped in front of the group, his small knife in hand.

"Leave now, Hook, or suffer the consequences." He spat.

"I don't think so." Hook's grin widened. "You don't have the element of surprise anymore."

"Tick. Tock." Peter taunted. A low growl erupted from Hook's throat, and he unsheathed his sword. He raised it to attack, but a faint ticking could be heard. It grew louder, and Hook stepped back, frightened. A few Lost Boys snickered as one of them stepped forwards, holding up a clock.

"Enough of this." I said, aiming the gun at the clock, and firing. The glass shattered, cutting into the boy's hand. The ticking has stopped, and a low hiss of pain came from his chest.

"Thanks for the signal, Cap'n." Smee stepped out from the trees, plenty of pirates behind him.

"Smee, a sword." I demanded. He threw one and I caught it, spinning quickly. The Lost Boys looked at Peter for confirmation, and he gave a curt nod. They turned back, and took out swords, knives, and different types of stone objects. I smirked, and they started to run at us in attack. The pirates and I ran to meet them in the middle. Our weapons clashed, sparks flying, and the sound of iron on stone ringing throughout Neverland.

I looked over and saw Peter throw Markie off the cliff, his screams chilling my spine. I moved my way over to him, until his knife was being blocked by my sword.

"I knew him." I said, trying, but not succeeding in keeping the hurt out of my voice.

"Now you know how Connor's brother felt." He answered with venom. I growled, and slashed a cut open on his arm. He hissed in pain, and I started to notice a pattern to his attacks. _Low, Low, High, Low, High, High, High._ He continued this pattern, and I got in a few nicks.

 _His next move is high._ I raised my sword to defend, when he went low, breaking the pattern, and cutting open the flesh just above my right knee. I cried out and fell to the ground, dropping my sword as I did. I clutched the wound, feeling the blood pumping out through my fingers. A headache started buzzing in my head, and I was seeing two of everything.

 _You're losing too much blood. That combined with the rock you hit your head on will make you pass out. Get to Hook._ My mind frantically ran around my brain, trying to figure out ways to get out of this situation.

"Fall back ye useless sacs of rum!" Hook shouted, obviously he saw that the Lost Boys were winning. I heard the Lost Boys shout in victory, high fiving probably. My eyes rolled around, trying to focus on something that would bring me back to my body. Then, my eyes locked onto the dead body of Karson. He had been the sibling I had never had. The most responsible of the Pirates, and the youngest excluding me. He had been the only one to know I was a girl. He was the one who stole bandages for me, and covered for me when people became suspicious. And there he was, laying on the ground, his eyes glassy, and Peter's blade sticking out of his chest.

I shot up, grabbing my sword, and I charged towards Peter while screaming. He had picked up a sword, and he spun around, the blade clashing against mine.

"You did this! You brought death upon yourself Peter. You killed Karson in cold blood, so now I kill you!" I yelled, slashing at him. He blocked it, and tried to impale me, but I dodged and jabbed at his leg. It drove home and Peter cried out in pain as I ripped the blade back out. We both were now bleeding heavily, and we both stumbled due to our wounds. I was being driven on pure adrenaline. He nicked my arm with the tip of his blade, and opened up a tiny cut. I swung my blade at his neck, and he blocked with his blade, sliding his sword down mine to even it out.

"I killed him. I watched the life drain from his eyes. And wanna know what he said to me? Want to know his dying words?" Peter said, catching my attention. I narrowed my eyes. "He said, 'I didn't have enough guts to say it to his face, but maybe you do. Tell Blake I loved him, and he will never be truly alone.'" Peter recited. I tried to push back the tears forming in my eyes, succeeding.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! You're lying to get a rise out of me!" I yelled, but deep down inside I believed him. And the thing was, I liked Karson too. He was the only one I could trust, and even on his death bed, he kept the secret.

In my moment of distraction, Peter took advantage, and slashed at my chest. His blade cut through the wrap, and halfway to my ribs. I cried out in pain, and watched as blood poured out from my chest. Even worse, the wound brought unwanted attention to my chest, and I was sure at least ten of the Lost Boys now knew I wasn't a boy. I growled and ran in the opposite direction of the pirates. They couldn't see. I couldn't let them

I ran for over an hour, reaching the shores on the opposite side of the island. I grabbed a couple big leaves and fashioned a short-term wrap with it. I was relieved it had also kept in the blood. My leg on the other hand had stopped bleeding, and had grown a gruesome scab. I sat against a tree, resting my head on in. I closed my eyes, but sadly, my insomnia kept me awake for the entire night.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I was about to mark this complete until I saw your reviews, and decided to get right on this chapter. This was a very big emotional roller coaster, and Blake is having some alone time. Next chapter, she will meet one of my favorite characters from the move Hook. Thanks for the reviews again, and remember to give criticism or ask questions. I do not own any character other that Blake.**

 ****SPOILER ALERT****

 **His name starts with R.**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened to the sun peeking over the horizon. I sighed. I needed to get over to the ship fast, before Hook became suspicious. I got up and got ready to run to the other side of the island, when I remembered. I didn't have Karson to run to. My eyes pricked with tears, but I quickly blinked them away. My feet started to move, propelling me in the direction of the North side of the island. I saw the sun halfway over the ocean out of the corner of my eye and cursed. The whole ship would be up in about an hour. I started running faster, when a small form appeared in front of me. I ran to it, and it ended up being the size of me. I stopped, and crouched down next to it. It was… A boy. I heard a rustle in the trees behind me and turned. Peter stood there, looking intently at the boy. I smirked and drew my sword, pressing it against his neck.

"Consider this a peace offering." I said.

"Killing a boy is declaring peace?" Peter asked, bitterness biting at his voice. I laughed carkly.

"I will not kill him, if you swear to the depths of the Mermaid's Lagoon that you will cover up the fact of me being a girl." I bargained. Peter looked torn. Finally he sighed and looked at me.

"Deal." He said. I smiled.

"Good doin' business with you." I said, flipping my sword back into its sheath.

"Wait, Blake." Peter held up a hand to stop me. I turned, curiosity rising in the back of my mind. "I'm sure the Lost Boys would accept you eventually, if you wanted to come change sides." He offered. I felt my eyes grow and jaw drop all the way to the ground. I felt my whole body twitch. "There is still light in you. I can see it. Please don't make me kill any more of your companions." I saw the truth in his eyes.

"Peter… Even the dumbest fairy knows I can't. My _dad_ is the leader of the pirates." I said. I really would have taken him up on his offer if he wasn't the complete and utter enemy to my father. But, even though he was on my 'To Kill' list, I could do him a favor. "But… So if you ever capture me in the future and are about to kill me, I can do you a favor. Do you have any extra clothes?" I asked. He nodded, and took them out, handing them to me. I cut my hand and splattered some blood on them. "See ya later, Pan." I said, before running off. I limped most of the way to the ship, but tried to straighten out most of the time.

Before I knew it, I was back at the ship, and Hook was greeting me with a frown.

"Where have you been?" He asked with a growl.

"Bleeding out on the south side of the island. How about you?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice. I held Peter's clothes behind my back. "But, this may make you happy." I dropped Peter's clothes at my feet. Hook looked at them in shock, and then a smirk spread wide across his face.

"He's dead." He said, with excitement filling his voice. "Smee!" He yelled. The stout and plump pirate scuttled over.

"Yes, Cap'n Hook?" Smee asked.

"Tell the crew to gather around the main mast. Peter has been killed." Hook said.

"Right away, Cap'n Hook." Smee replied, waddling off and yelling at the crew.

In no time I stood next to hook on a small raised platform by the main mast.

"Crew! I have a delightful announcement. My amazing son, Blake, has killed Peter!" He yelled. The crew shouted and cheered, clapping. I smirked, but on my inside I was regretting this favor instantly. "There will be a huge feast for my enemy's death!" He yelled, and this made the applauding intensify. That's when I saw the black figure fly across the sun. I sighed as everyone else noticed, and turned to Hook. Anger boiled in his eyes.

"Ok, before we start pointing fingers, I only dropped his clothes on the floor. I didn't actually tell you he was dead. So you can't blame me, you have to blame your own jumping to conclusions." I tried to help myself. Hook growled. That was when Peter flew by the side of ship. I ran to the side he just flew by, and saw him coming back. I held down my hat while he whistled by like a bullet, a smirk spreading over my face. Hook walked up to me, and slashed my back with his hook. I cried out in pain, and cursed. He spun my around, and saw that I, indeed, was not a male Pirate.

"You lied, Blake. To the crew, to me, to Neverland. You are a disgrace to us, and we want nothing to do with you." He spat. I cursed myself. He pulled a gun and aimed it at me. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Bye, dad." I said, before jumping off the side of the boat into the ocean below. I left behind my belt, boots, and trench coat. My legs propelled to the side of the island. I climbed out of the water, and saw the pirates shooting at me. Some hitting the sand. Tears fuzzed my vision, and I walked to the tree line, biting my lip to focus on that pain. A bullet hit the tree next to me, and I whispered goodbye, disappearing into the forest.

It was only until I woke up in a bed did I realize I passed out. I was disoriented, my head throbbed, and I didn't recognize where I was. The roof was made of worn wood, and the walls were made out of dark logs. There was one window, and it was covered by a curtain. The door was across from it. I turned, and felt the throbbing in my head intensify into a pounding. I groaned, and realized that someone had wrapped up and probably stitched up my cuts. There were a couple voices from outside the hut I was in. One was yelling, probably mad. I could catch certain words.

"Enemy… Idiot… Kill… Pirate…" I guessed it was about me. Although standing up killed me, I did it anyway, and opened the door. Peter and another Lost Boy stood there. They both looked at me, and the pained expression on my face.

"We'll talk later." Peter mumbled to the kid, and he pushed me back into the hut. "You have a concussion, you need to lay down." He told me. I sighed, and laid back down on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, so his legs were on either side of the back. He laid his hand on top of each other, and rested his chin on them. He stared at me, and sighed. "You are probably confused. Well, that's because I decided to fix you up back at our camp. Since, you know, the Pirates kicked you out." I chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Pan." I said sarcastically. There was a smile pulling up one side of his lips.

"Your welcome." He answered. I chuckled. "Anyways, my offer still stands. It does look like your foodless, waterless, unarmed, and… hmm, homeless?" He joked. I let out a sigh. He did have a point.

"Didn't that Lost Boy want to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. But I am sure that they wouldn't kill you if they realized you were a Lost _Girl._ " He smirked. I groaned.

"Ffffffffffffine." I gave in. This seemed to make Peter happy. He got up from his chair, and put it back in the corner. That's when I realized there was a small bottle of Fairy Dust on the dresser. Only someone of high power would own that. "Uhh, Pan?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said, stopping at the door, but not looking at me.

"Whose hut is this?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder and smiled evilly at me.

"Mine." He answered, and walked out of the hut. I stared at the door and silently cursed him.


	4. Chapter 4

For about two days I stayed in the hut, Peter coming in to give me food and water. By the time my wounds were healed up enough to walk, I was so fidgety that Peter joked he would have to tie me down. I was still confined to the hut, because the Lost Boys would've attacked me if I left, but I was still able to pace back and forth.

"Ok, that's enough pacing for now." Peter said as he came in bearing an apple and a cup of water. He set it down and crossed his arms, waiting for me to sit down. I sighed and grabbed a chair, sitting on it sideways. He handed me the apple and I twisted its stem until it broke off. I took a bite, my knee bouncing up and down. Peter rolled his eyes. I looked up from the spot on the ground I was staring at.

"What, Pan?" I asked in a monotone voice, taking another bite.

"You're so fidgety. Couldn't you be still for two seconds?" He asked. I sighed.

"I could try." And I stopped my knee from bouncing. I took another bite of the apple, and Peter sighed.

"Guess you can't." When he said it I realized that my fingers were tapping my leg in a random pattern.

"You don't know what it's like, Pan, to be cooped up in a small hut for days. Why can't I come out? You told them I was a girl, didn't you? They wouldn't hurt a girl." I said.

"Actually, I didn't tell them yet. I decided it would be best to wait a little while, so they calm down a little." He said. I groaned.

"Tell them! Please! I hate this hut's ceiling, walls, windows, and floor. I will burn it if I have to stay here any longer. Plus, you don't have anywhere to sleep!" I burst out. He took this in, uncrossing his arms.

"Fine, but only because I killed Karson. I owe you." He said, and walked out. _Karson._ I had totally forgotten about his absence. I felt tears cloud my vision, but wiped them away as I heard outraged yells from outside.

"WHAT?" "We can't kill a girl!" "So that's why I thought she was hot…" "I SAY WE BURN THE WITCH!" Are some of things I heard. I chucked, standing up and pacing again. I felt a slight pang in my knee, and winced, but continued my pacing. Finally I decided I couldn't wait any longer, and climbed out the window.

 **Omg. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in three months. I totally forgot I had a fanfiction page. This is a short, short chapter to help me stretch time out. I really need to find a balance between school, fanfics, and homework.**


	5. Chapter 5

I snuck around to the edge of the hut, and peeked out from behind it. Peter had the Lost Boys all huddled around the area they used for bon fires. They all looked furious as Peter tried to reason with them. I chuckled, and one of the Lost Boys at the back turned at the sound. I pulled back, but the damage was done.

"Over here! She's behind Peter's hut!" He yelled. I cursed under my breath and started to climb up the side of his hut. I was helped greatly by the sturdy logs keeping in place. I pulled my foot onto the rood before they could see. I laid down flat on the very top of the roof. The Lost Boys rushed passed me into the forest. I let out a sigh of relief as I sat up. Peter landed behind me, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, ok, I understand why you didn't tell them now." I admitted and stood up. He looked smug. "Ok, I'll try to persuade them. But you have to be out there with me. Maybe my beauty will sway them?" He smiled.

"Well maybe your personality will be enough," He said. "And yes, you are pretty." He added after I raised my eyebrow. He jumped off the roof, and helped me down. We started walking in the direction they left.

"So, how come you're so nice to me all of a sudden? What happened to, 'You killed them so I'll kill you!'" I asked. Peter looked troubled.

"I… I don't know. I still have a burning hate for you that will never die, but I don't want to kill you. I guess seeing how Hook was controlling you like that gave me a little bit of…" He trailed off.

"Sympathy?" My voice wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"Yeah, something like that." He answered. The walk continued in silence until we heard the Lost Boys shouting up ahead. Peter sighed. "I'll go get them." He said, and ran ahead.

I continued walking, listening to the leaves crackling underfoot. Unfortunately. I had been so deep in thought that I didn't realize my footsteps were joined by others. It wasn't until I was grabbed from behind that I was shaken from my thoughts. I tried to scream, but the hand covering my mouth muffled it enough so nobody could hear it.

A sword was placed against my throat, and I instantly recognized it as Hook's. He removed his hand.

"Go. To…" I was cut off.

"Uh uh. None of that." Hook said. I could feel him start stroking my head with his hook. "We want to be nice, don't we? So your boyfriend and his comrades keep their head?" He threatened. I jerked my head away from him, but kept quiet.

"What. Do you want?" I said, venom staining the words.

"I want you to be my rat." Hook said. "And you have no choice." He added.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I have your mother."


	6. Chapter 6

I snuck around to the edge of the hut, and peeked out from behind it. Peter had the Lost Boys all huddled around the area they used for bon fires. They all looked furious as Peter tried to reason with them. I chuckled, and one of the Lost Boys at the back turned at the sound. I pulled back, but the damage was done.

"Over here! She's behind Peter's hut!" He yelled. I cursed under my breath and started to climb up the side of his hut. I was helped greatly by the sturdy logs keeping in place. I pulled my foot onto the rood before they could see. I laid down flat on the very top of the roof. The Lost Boys rushed passed me into the forest. I let out a sigh of relief as I sat up. Peter landed behind me, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, ok, I understand why you didn't tell them now." I admitted and stood up. He looked smug. "Ok, I'll try to persuade them. But you have to be out there with me. Maybe my beauty will sway them?" He smiled.

"Well maybe your personality will be enough," He said. "And yes, you are pretty." He added after I raised my eyebrow. He jumped off the roof, and helped me down. We started walking in the direction they left.

"So, how come you're so nice to me all of a sudden? What happened to, 'You killed them so I'll kill you!'" I asked. Peter looked troubled.

"I… I don't know. I still have a burning hate for you that will never die, but I don't want to kill you. I guess seeing how Hook was controlling you like that gave me a little bit of…" He trailed off.

"Sympathy?" My voice wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"Yeah, something like that." He answered. The walk continued in silence until we heard the Lost Boys shouting up ahead. Peter sighed. "I'll go get them." He said, and ran ahead.

I continued walking, listening to the leaves crackling underfoot. Unfortunately. I had been so deep in thought that I didn't realize my footsteps were joined by others. It wasn't until I was grabbed from behind that I was shaken from my thoughts. I tried to scream, but the hand covering my mouth muffled it enough so nobody could hear it.

A sword was placed against my throat, and I instantly recognized it as Hook's. He removed his hand.

"Go. To…" I was cut off.

"Uh uh. None of that." Hook said. I could feel him start stroking my head with his hook. "We want to be nice, don't we? So your boyfriend and his comrades keep their head?" He threatened. I jerked my head away from him, but kept quiet.

"What. Do you want?" I said, venom staining the words.

"I want you to be my rat." Hook said. "And you have no choice." He added.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I have your mother."

 **Ok I'm sorry I left this for like a year, ill try to update more often but no promises!**


End file.
